


【快新】原子笔坠地之后

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Roommates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: “哦呀哦呀，这件衬衫不太便宜呢，新一可要赔我一件呢，嗯？”“把我自己赔给你够不够？”





	【快新】原子笔坠地之后

**Author's Note:**

> \- 大学パロ，3/4组四人宿舍  
> \- 宿舍上床下桌，每个床都装了床帘…不是随口一说，会用到的√  
> \- 其实是在辞叙对“成功了的那种”薛定谔的初夜的怨念(?)下突如其来的产物……新手上路、  
> \- 不好吃的1w字R18初夜车，ooc，慎入
> 
> \- 未成年人不要看，谢谢配合！

 

工藤全神贯注地伏案盯着记录案件的笔记本，微蹙着眉思考，无意识地转着笔。然后笔忽然掉了，沿着摊开的笔记本的弯曲起伏顺势一路滚到了书桌下。

 

一般这种情况他是不想管的，从笔筒里再抽支笔继续工作就好了。但这支笔有点特殊，嗯……他和黑羽最初相遇就是因为这支笔。在他们被班委强行点去填坑的开学第二天的讲座上，是的，就是这支笔，它掉了，因为工藤百炼也成不了钢的转笔技术。它从工藤的指尖飞出一个抛物线顺带转体720°落到了前面一排的座位底下。坐在工藤前面的乱发少年闻声好奇地低头看了一眼，然后热心肠地俯身捡起了那支笔，转身笑意盈盈地把笔递给工藤。对上视线的那一霎那，面容过分相似的两人同时愣住了。那会儿工藤因为种种原因还没搬进宿舍，自然是不知道眼前的人就是他未来四年的室友之一。

 

笑得一脸天真不知世故的黑羽快斗，和，在心中把他和白衣怪盗默默画上等号的勾着表面温润可人的笑的工藤新一，那便是初遇了。

 

工藤无可奈何地叹了口气，往后推开椅子站起身来准备捡笔，结果起身时一个不小心便一脚把笔踢到了桌子底下。

 

坐在工藤背后两个床位之间的楼梯上兴致勃勃逗着鸽子的黑羽被工藤暴躁的拍桌声给吓得条件反射地站起身来差点滚下楼梯。

 

“怎、怎么了？”

 

“……没事，笔掉了。”

 

黑羽“哦”了一声便重新低下头逗鸽子，过了一会儿像是感应到什么似的，重新抬起头。

 

然后他的喉结上下滚动了一下，不受控制地咽了咽口水。

 

 

 

 

工藤堪堪蹲在书桌前，微踮起脚尖，侧着身子压低胸口和肩膀，努力伸着右臂去够滚到书桌抽屉底下的那支笔。脊背微弓，伏得很低。修身的长袖T恤下摆滑起，露出一小截白皙的腰肢，低腰牛仔裤边缘箍着若隐若现的腰窝。

 

但是够不到。

 

黑羽眨了眨眼，舔了下发干的嘴唇，渴望看到更多春光。

 

工藤烦躁地缩回手甩了甩以缓解酸意，索性直接跪趴在地上，压低上半身，后臀翘起，费力地伸长手去探触那支笔。后腰的肌肤露出得更多了，白花花一大片暴露在微凉的空气中，激起了层鸡皮疙瘩。为了保持平衡，他甚至把膝盖分开了一些。大腿和臀部肌肉紧绷，曲线流畅，让人不禁想触碰。

 

黑羽跳下楼梯冲过去箍住工藤的腰，跪坐在他身后，把膝盖挤进他的腿间。工藤挣扎着，大腿膝盖却无法合拢。黑羽一只手压着工藤的脊背，另一只手发狠扯下那阻碍视线和动作的牛仔裤。冰凉的指尖沿着脊柱一节节滑下，停在敏感的尾椎骨处不怀好意地摁了摁，然后探入股沟。

 

当然以上都只是想象。黑羽心虚地揉了揉鼻子，继续目不转睛地看着扭动着膝盖和臀部调整姿势的工藤，喉咙发干，又咽了口唾沫。

 

 

 

 

费了好大一番功夫，工藤总算是捡到了那支命运多舛惹是生非的原子笔，从地上起身后弯下腰拍拍膝头没多少的灰，抬头不经意地回眸却对上了黑羽炽热但迅速转开的目光。

 

所以说之前趴在地上捡笔的时候感觉到的背后灵视线不是错觉？工藤不知所以然地歪了歪头，活动了下颈部的脊椎。“怎么了？”

 

黑羽缓缓地偏回头直视工藤疑惑的蓝眸，心虚地揉了揉鼻子。“没、没事……”

 

工藤一脸怀疑地走近，垂眼俯视坐在楼梯上的黑羽。黑羽的目光徐徐扫过工藤经过刚才一番努力捡笔的动作而微微泛红的脸庞，线条流畅的白皙脖颈，衣领口透出的半截锁骨……他眯起的眼睛一瞬间锐利如立于高崖之上呼嚎的头狼，流露出无法掩饰的炽热。他似是呆愣了许久，忽地从楼梯上轻巧地一跃而下，工藤猝不及防地撞进他温热的怀抱。

 

工藤对此很是习以为常。他总怀疑黑羽有皮肤饥渴症，两人还没确认关系开始交往的时候就总是不安分地对他动手动脚，揽肩挽手都是很稀松寻常的事。交往后，搂搂抱抱更不过是常态，时常走着走着身后就像是扑上来一只大型犬，双臂紧紧缠着他，毛茸茸的脑袋在肩颈处不停地蹭着。

 

黑羽的脸颊与工藤的相贴，蹭着蹭着他就开始啃吻工藤的下颔，灵巧的双手一手固定在工藤脑后不让他挣动，一手游弋着从后腰衣服下摆探入，一寸寸摸索着滑腻的肌肤。

 

工藤温顺地微微后仰着任由他亲吻，不去想下颚线留下的咬痕和水渍。但亲着亲着他就感觉到下身被什么鼓囊囊地顶着，而自己也被游走在后腰乱摸的手撩起了兴致……好吧，年轻气盛热血沸腾的正处于热恋期的情侣间委实是比较容易擦枪走火。

 

“新一……”黑羽可怜兮兮地抬起头，一副做错事又委屈得不行的模样。

 

工藤不禁寻思起往常遇到这种情况他们是怎么解决的。身边总是有旁人，所以两人似乎都是分别进浴室自行解决。

 

但今天……

 

“服部和白马去图书馆做大作业了。”工藤忽然这么说，抬手捏了捏黑羽的脸颊。一时没掌握好力度，惹起了一小块红印。

 

“诶？”黑羽鼓着腮不解地瞪着眼睛，工藤只觉他是只河豚。

 

工藤吞吞吐吐地开口：“你那……有东西吗？”

 

“有、有什么？”黑羽茫然。

 

“我说——”工藤别过脸，错开和黑羽的视线交错，“你如果有东西的话那就做吧，反正他们俩不——唔！”话音未落他的嘴唇便被柔软的物什封住，灵巧的舌头探入温热的口腔，轻柔地扫过贝齿，趁其不备撬开牙关，在上颚恶意地顶弄着，撩起一阵细碎的酥痒，复而探入舌底，又溯着舌根筋络上滑纠缠起小舌与之共舞。

 

许久，待两人都喘不过气来时，沾上了唾液而湿漉漉亮晶晶的唇才堪堪分开。他们额头相抵，互相望进对方的眼底，满湖柔情爱意漾开圈圈涟漪，晃荡着溢出些许情欲。

 

 

 

 

拉扯间，两人竟还记得给宿舍门落锁，然后磕磕绊绊地爬上了床位间的楼梯，一起摔上了黑羽的床。床帘掀起又落下，仿佛婚礼前化妆师替新娘戴上面纱，轻柔地撩起以测试是否稳固，复又放下整理整齐。床帘落下的那一刹，视野瞬间暗了下来，黑羽随手拍下小夜灯的开关，暖黄色的柔光随之笼罩着这一方小世界。

 

两人激烈地拥吻着，唇齿舌不管不顾地磕碰纠缠着。其间不知是谁的头撞上了墙，发出沉闷的一声“咚”，又是谁的胳膊肘磕上了床边的冷轧钢板护栏，自麻筋而起的酥麻猝不及防流窜全身。

 

终于搂着工藤气喘吁吁地面对面侧躺倒在床上时，黑羽肘部发力撑起身子伸手越过工藤身体上方，够到床边置物篮往里摸了一把，收回手时掌心已然躺着润滑剂和安全套。

 

“报告长官——我已经图谋不轨好久了。”黑羽扳过工藤的肩膀，迫使他仰面躺在自己身下，朝他狡黠地笑着，眨巴着的眼睛里熠熠生辉。倒是一点都不像平常那副擦枪走火后脸红害羞丝毫不敢再触碰工藤的模样。

 

工藤腰部使力微微支起上半身，抬起头叼住黑羽的上唇，吸吮着他的唇珠。“那就来——”含混不清的话语支离破碎在往来吐息间。

 

黑羽左手撑在工藤颈侧，右手往下摸索着，撩起工藤修身的上衣下摆，逗弄似的慢吞吞地往上拉扯。棉柔布料同指尖一起滑过平坦没有一丝赘肉的小腹，蹭过瘦削皮肉之下隐隐凸起的肋骨，擦过乳头时激起隐秘的快意，而后搁至锁骨处。黑羽再度拉扯起衣服时，工藤条件反射亦或是略微紧张地阖上湛蓝的眼眸，棉柔的衣领口刮过发烫的脸庞，撩起纤长的颤抖着的眼睫，蹭乱了后脑勺的那一小撮头发。然后上衣被随手扔到一旁。

 

工藤半睁着眼，暖黄的灯光的笼罩下，跨坐在他身上的黑羽的眸中的冰蓝色被晕得柔和了些，恍如有什么人揉碎了一把星子撒进其中，盛满万千星辰细碎星光。工藤忍不住揽着身上人的后颈往下压，含住了他性感滚动的喉结，轻轻啃舐着，留下浅浅的红痕。

 

黑羽怔忪了会儿，眼角眉梢都染上温柔的笑意，拦腰搂起工藤，两人面对面坐着，额头相抵。

 

工藤见他还好端端地穿着衬衫，不过是有些皱褶罢了，于是不满地蹙起眉头，抬手就去解他衬衫繁复的纽扣。兴许是过于着急了，双手颤抖着怎样都不得其法，折腾了许久才解开领口的三颗纽扣。烦躁的情绪浪潮般涌上心头，工藤索性咬牙使劲一扯，剩余的纽扣便噼里啪啦挣脱丝线的束缚滚落到身侧。

 

“哦呀哦呀，这件衬衫不太便宜呢，新一可要赔我一件呢，嗯？”目睹了工藤从表面的冷静到忍不住暴躁的全程的黑羽唇角勾起一个促狭的弧度，吐息间尽是调笑。

 

工藤直晃晃地瞅着他，舔了舔发干的嘴唇，直到黑羽嬉笑着脱下崩了扣子的衬衫才故意慢吞吞地开口：“把我自己赔给你够不够？”

 

黑羽“嘶”了一声，再也无法忍耐似的把工藤重新摁回身下，同脑海中想象过无数次的那样，发狠地扯下心上人的牛仔裤，再拽下他浑身上下仅剩的遮羞的四角底裤，视奸般炽热地从头到脚徐徐扫视了一遍赤条条的工藤，之后目光定格在他下身的勃起上。

 

工藤有些尴尬羞赧地偏过头去，却被黑羽扳了回来。他叼住工藤的耳垂，暗示性地蹭了蹭下身，隔着牛仔裤工藤也能感受得到那鼓胀之下的硬度。

 

“刚才不还那么气势汹汹地来扒我衣服嘛，这会儿知道不好意思了？”温热的吐息呼上耳廓，耳廓瞬间便被烫得红了起来。

 

黑羽俯身含住了工藤的阴茎，工藤浑身一僵。

 

“唔——别！”

 

口腔湿润高热的包裹分外舒适，工藤只觉得浑身的血液都捎着热度往下腹涌去。更何况黑羽舔舐吸吮着柱体的同时还腾出手摩挲着他敏感的腹股沟。他不安分地扭动了几下，换来的是黑羽恶意地拿小虎牙轻刮着龟头。

 

“……哈……”

 

工藤受不了这种刺激，却又渴望着湿热的包覆，不禁喘息着向上挺腰。黑羽看穿他所想，趁机又深入地含住他的硬挺，舌尖灵巧地勾弄着冠状沟。快意从尾椎处溯着脊柱窜上头皮，工藤眼前泛起一片模糊的水汽，徘徊在射精的边缘。他无力地推了推黑羽的脑袋，想告诉他自己快到了让他快吐出来，可胸膛剧烈的起伏让他什么也说不出来。

 

黑羽像是感知到了一般，含着性器抬眼对上他的视线，却并没有吐出来，反而恶劣地来了个深喉。硬挺的性器在口腔中过分的深入刺激得黑羽喉咙骤然紧缩，工藤再也无法克制，迸射出浓稠的白浊。他大口大口地喘息着，宛如一尾被摔上岸濒临脱水的鱼。

 

黑羽吐出疲软的性器，吞咽了一口，被膻腥呛得咳了好几声。

 

“咳……新一，舒服吗？”

 

工藤费力地睁大眼睛，只见黑羽一脸期待地盯着自己，眸中闪着明明灭灭的光。他心里一动，扣过黑羽骨节分明的手拽到唇边，张口含住无名指和中指的指尖。

 

黑羽好整以暇地睐着工藤，想知道他是要做什么。谁料工藤吞吐了几下指尖后竟伸舌舔舐起他的指缝，柔软的小舌自根部往上，一抹红润游弋在指缝间，离开时牵起道道透明的丝线，眼眸湿润无辜地望着他。

 

操……！

 

黑羽满脑子都是这个字。他抽回手，扳着工藤的肩膀和腰臀迅速将他翻了个身，摆弄成跪趴的姿势。这一切发生得太快，工藤猝不及防地惊叫了一声，之后立即意识到自己发出了怎样羞耻的声音，咬着下唇发誓再也不想发出这种声音了。

 

黑羽抓过之前搁在枕边的润滑剂，挤了一大滩到掌心，又挤了许多到工藤翘分开的臀缝间。垂下手指尖触到那处隐秘的穴口时，掌心的润滑剂顺着工藤适才舔舐过的指缝淌下，淌到指尖。

 

“新一，放松些噢——”

 

黑羽说着便拿食指抵着穴口探入了一个指节，立即被热情似火的肠肉紧紧包裹着。

 

“唔……”

 

工藤闷哼了一声，体内被异物侵入的感觉不好受。但如果是那个人的话……他暗示自己忽略那种异物感，努力放松着后穴。

 

修长的食指缓缓没入后穴，像是海蚌被强行破开外壳裸露出脆弱的肚皮一般，工藤紧闭双眼，紧张得下眼睑都凝出了大颗的汗珠。黑羽倒是不急着动作，给工藤留足了适应的时间。左手轻柔地搭上他的脊背，沿着脊柱一节一节往下滑，顺毛似的一下下抚摸着。

 

这人怎么这么温柔啊……工藤恍惚地想着，下眼睑的汗珠终于滚落，流泪一般。 

 

“快斗，”他叫唤了一声，“继续……”

 

黑羽闻言得令地探入第二根手指，虽然仍是过分紧窄，但在工藤的主动放松下，没有第一根那么艰难了。

 

“哈……”

 

工藤小声喘息着。深深没入体内的食指和中指微微撑开，呈剪刀状。润滑剂微硬的管口抵上被撑开的穴口，冰凉的水性润滑缓缓流入肠道。工藤哆嗦了一下，后穴不受控制地缩紧，挤出了些透明的滑液。

 

“不乖哦？”

 

黑羽恶劣地啃了一口白生生的臀肉，而后掰开臀瓣将其分得更开了，又往穴中挤了些润滑。工藤大腿颤抖着，差一点跪不住。

 

后穴湿漉漉的，真想快点插进去把它塞得满满的。黑羽这么想着，却还是温柔地插入了第三根手指。

 

无名指的指尖擦过某一处时，工藤呜咽了一声，夹紧了后穴。黑羽饶有兴致地挑起眉，抽出手指复又插进去，恶劣地戳弄着那里。

 

“不行……那里……别——！”

 

工藤挣扎着身子摇着头，扭动着臀部，结果被黑羽一巴掌拍在臀瓣上给拍老实了。他支支吾吾地呻吟着，被挑戳着敏感点也不敢再乱动弹，怕再被那么羞耻地打屁股。

 

插在后穴里的三根手指在拢成筒状和并排平伸间交替变换着，模拟着性器的抽插。时不时的，指节微屈起，修剪得圆润整齐的指甲搔刮着柔嫩的内壁，惹出工藤压抑的惊喘。 

 

“新一，别忍着，我想听，”黑羽过分有磁性的嗓音在耳畔循循善诱，炽热的胸膛贴上他浮着薄汗的脊背，“叫出来好吗？” 

 

工藤先是咬着唇不停摇头，不稍多时，像是忽然想通了一般，细如蚊蝇地嗫嚅着：“好……”

 

跪趴着，被黑羽灵巧的手指撩拨操弄得无力挣扎的工藤迷迷糊糊地想，果然这就是魔术师的手指吗……

 

“可、可以了，快斗，进——进来吧……”

 

黑羽缓缓抽出手指，牵起一手黏腻的丝线。手指抽离时，小穴似是不舍地夹了夹。他伸手取过枕边的安全套，两指夹着外包装把锯齿边递到了工藤的嘴边。工藤回头委屈地乜了他一眼，认命地咬牙叼住锯齿边，偏头逆方向撕开了包装。

 

黑羽迅速地给自己套好安全套。他扶着自己勃发的性器抵上工藤翕张的穴口。

 

“那我要进来了哦？”

 

工藤从唇齿间挤出一个闷闷的“嗯”。他甚至不知道黑羽是什么时候脱的裤子，可能这就是魔术师最擅长的戏法吧。

 

昂扬的硬挺忽地破壁而入，软肉甜腻地缠绕上来。硕大的龟头推进后，黑羽稍稍停了下来。工藤却沉下腰往上翘了翘臀部，于是黑羽轻笑着长驱直入，俯在他耳边低声唤着他的名讳，惹来一阵闷哼。

 

“……啊……太大……”

 

黑羽从身后搂着工藤的腰，撸了一把他再度勃起的阴茎。工藤打了个激灵，后穴食髓知味地咬紧了黑羽从整根没入后就停顿住的粗大。

 

“快斗……你动一动、动一动……”

 

工藤难耐地叫唤着，黑羽扳过他的脸送上了一个热烈的湿吻，然后抽出性器，只留龟头堪堪停留在穴内。猛地顶胯，硬挺的分身撞入一窝湿热中，内壁乖顺地从四面八方紧紧裹覆上来。

 

工藤不由地向前倾身，跪不住似的，却被身后人禁锢着腰肢，退无可退，避无可避。脑袋前方就是墙壁，想往前爬也总不得逞。只得任由着身后比起手指过分粗大的性器将后穴满满当当地撑开，坚定地嵌入，严丝合缝。后入式的姿势让阴茎没得太深，痛感与饱胀感在工藤体内叫嚣着，太阳穴突突地跳动。

 

“新一，下边咬得紧紧的呢……”

 

黑羽调笑的话语携着温热的吐息拂上工藤的脸颊，随后双手操持着他的细腰开始缓慢抽送起下身。

 

身后人的性器缓缓抽出，又重重插入，循环往复。他忍不住随着这舒缓的节奏一同扭动着腰臀。酥麻的快意袭上神经，起初的些微痛感在汹涌而至的快感中微不可察。

 

黑羽回忆着之前手指戳弄过的异常敏感的那处，调整插入的角度，用硕大的顶端蹭寻着那处叫人发狂的敏感点。

 

工藤被这番抵着脆弱之处来势汹汹的撞击肏得止不住地颤抖，喉间流泻出甜腻的惊喘，内壁死死绞着粗壮的罪魁祸首。滚落的汗珠模糊了他的视线，他索性阖上眼承受着起伏的撞击。脉动……他甚至能感觉得到插入体内的阴茎的脉动，内壁被妥帖地烙成了那根凶器的形状。

 

“快斗——别一直、弄那里……啊……”

 

黑羽恍若未闻，兀自加快了抽插的频率。两人身上浮起的薄汗聚拢成了颗颗汗珠，汇成水流，恣意滑过滚烫得仿佛要蒸腾起水汽的肌肤，滴落在床单上。

 

黑羽从后方环扣着眼前人的腰肢，腰窝凹陷下诱人的弧度，盛着镀上了朦胧暖光的薄汗。

 

紧致的甬道被反复撑开，前列腺不断被刺激着，自后穴泛起的层层酥麻顺着尾椎溯沿往上渐次攀升。工藤小臂抵着额头，侧着脸大口喘息着，汗水与被刺激出的生理性泪水混杂着流淌在脸上，唇齿间无法抑制地吐出软糯的呻吟声。

 

工藤的大腿颤抖着，整个跪伏的姿势摇摇欲坠。被操开的穴口溢出透明黏腻的润滑液，沿着腿根滑下。

 

“舒服吗，新一？”

 

内壁难以自持地绞紧，每一次蛮横的顶弄都激出喑哑的呻吟和支离破碎的呜咽声。工藤的修长的脖颈仰起，弧度流畅宛如天鹅。沉腰，翘臀，脊背弓起，脖颈后仰几近弯折，整个人同献祭一般，被黑羽青筋遒劲的阴茎钉在床上。

 

“……嗯……哈……”

 

眼前泛起沉沉雾霭，五彩斑斓的模糊色块隐匿在雾气中。高潮来临的痉挛的迷惘中他隐约看见层雾散尽时黑羽在皑皑白雪中递给他一枝红玫瑰。那时他说了什么？他不记得了。脑海中一片空白，恍若从万里高空忽然坠入深海旋涡，放眼望去尽是虚无缥缈。

 

工藤终于浑身无力地伏在床上，到处黏糊糊湿漉漉的，从头到脚，从里到外。

 

黑羽放缓了抽送的频率，不疾不徐地耸动着下身。

 

工藤刚经历高潮还处于不应期，后穴内壁仍然抽搐紧绞着，却被坚硬地破壁抽插着，不时肏得太重碾过敏感点，激爽得几欲落泪。

 

“快斗……唔……停……停一下……别……”

 

工藤有气无力地说着，奈何人为刀俎我为鱼肉。他如溺水之人紧攥最后一根浮游的稻草一般，拼命挣扎着想转过身却被使劲摁趴在床上不得动弹。

 

“快斗……”他扭动着身体，声音发颤，带上了点哭腔，似乎还藏着某种委屈。

 

“我想转过去——”

 

“……我想看、看着你……唔……”

 

黑羽闻言深吸了一口气，微微提胯，没有完全抽出性器，就着插入的姿势直接把身下的爱人翻了个身。龟头重重地碾压过敏感点转了个圈，工藤再也无法抑制生理性的泪水，眼角滑过晶莹的水渍。战栗的内壁被变本加厉地蓬勃地刺激着，太过恶劣。细细密密的啄吻落在眼角眉梢，又过分温柔。

 

工藤抬手尽最大力气搂着黑羽精瘦有力的腰部，随着他的抽插有一搭没一搭地挺着腰，屈起膝盖，双足轻踩在身上动作着的人的髋部两侧的床上，自己把长腿摆弄成了M型，平日冷静的眸中此刻尽是旖旎。

 

绵软的呻吟声与粗重的喘息声中隐隐透着木质床板的吱呀声。

 

“他们这时候应该在宿舍吧？”门外忽然传来大阪侦探粗犷的嗓音。

 

黑羽僵住了。工藤整个人也是猛地紧绷，后穴骤然收缩，夹得黑羽差点缴械投降。黑羽趁势重重肏了两下，惹来工藤一个恼怒的斜睨，但眼尾泛红眼底含春实在是没什么威慑力。

 

然后是门把手被下扳却扳不动的声音。

 

“门锁着。”白马说。

 

一阵窸窸窣窣的翻找声，然后是钥匙互相撞击时叮当作响声。

 

“怎么办？”黑羽的气音呼进工藤的耳蜗，热度从后者的耳廓一路侵上脸颊。他有气无力地抬眼白了黑羽一眼，同样用气音回答：“我怎么知道……”

 

钥匙插进锁孔，转动两圈，咔嗒两声。

 

门开了。

 

“那——”黑羽舔了舔唇，“我就继续了哦？”

 

工藤被恶劣地顶弄着敏感点，幅度不大，力道也不重，但分外磨人。他难以自持地又把双腿分开了些，死死咬着唇，不住地摇头，不敢叫出声。

 

白马看到黑羽床帘中透出的微弱的光，开口问道：“黑羽，你在吗？”

 

工藤抬着下巴瞪着黑羽，示意他说点什么。黑羽挑眉，低头冲他狡黠地笑。

 

黑羽咳嗽了两声，清了清嗓子，“在玩手机。”开口却仍是喑哑，不复往日清澈。

 

“你……声音怎么哑成这样了？”服部翻箱倒柜找寻着什么，惊讶地问了句。

 

“有点感冒了。”

 

“我中午出门的时候你不还好好的嘛？”热心的大阪人感到疑惑。

 

黑羽一时语噎：“呃……我也不知道，午睡起来就这样了。”

 

“工藤呢？”白马忽然问道。他扫了眼工藤的桌子，看样子应该也是在宿舍的。但总觉得今晚的宿舍有点不对劲……

 

突然被叫到姓氏的工藤条件反射地夹紧了后穴，黑羽差点“嘶”出声来。

 

“他也在床上。这么久没动静应该在睡觉吧，你们找东西的话还是小点声吧。”黑羽完美无缺地扯了个谎，顿了顿，问，“你们不是去图书馆做大作业了吗？”

 

“都忘带电脑充电器了……”白马懊恼地抓起自己桌上的充电器，看了眼不知道从哪个犄角旮旯里扒拉出充电器的服部，冲着黑羽的床位道了个别，“走啦，拜！要吃夜宵的话自己出门，我们今晚通宵不回来。”

 

黑羽踩着宿舍门关上的那一瞬间把埋在工藤体内的性器整根抽出，工藤几乎是下意识地“啊”了一声，回过神来意识到自己的声音里蕴着多少不满，他懊恼地别过脸去，不想直视身上的人。

 

但……一阵空虚袭来，他缩了缩穴口，有点渴望黑羽方才的填满。

 

黑羽套弄着工藤的分身，自己的性器则抵在身下人的穴口不时戳弄几下，浅浅地撑开入口，旋即抽离。从不深入，若即若离。后穴泛起痒意，而黑羽的逗弄无异于隔靴搔痒，根本无法止渴。

 

“新一，想要吗？”黑羽低低地笑着，俯身舔了舔工藤的唇畔。

 

工藤难耐地蹭动下身，但终究仍是羞于将渴求说出口。

 

黑羽一边有一搭没一搭地轻柔地爱抚着工藤的性器，一边低头含住他的耳垂，施施然一路从耳垂舔舐过下眼睑，滑至鼻尖，掠过人中，啃吻着下颔。尖利的小虎牙轻蹭着覆着薄汗的性感喉结，工藤忍不住咽了口唾沫，喉结上下滚动了一下，然后黑羽重重地啃上一口，留下一圈红肿的牙印。

 

凹凸起伏不平的舌苔刮蹭着清癯的锁骨，分明的骨骼旁陷下笔直的深凹，盛着吮吻出的红痕，也盛着缱绻与煽情。

 

舌尖游弋至左乳头，吸吮啃咬着，而右乳头则被黑羽腾出的手揉捏搔刮着。工藤此前从未想过男性的乳头也能这么敏感，也能……带来这么多快感。

 

酥麻感自前胸乳首流窜至四肢百骸，但黑羽丝毫不停。湿软的舌头顺着乳间中线舔过肋骨，游移至平坦的小腹。黑羽唇齿间的动作往复不息，恍如虔诚的教徒，一路留下朝拜的痕迹。工藤的腹部被舐得麻痒，腹股沟也是麻痒，浑身血液似乎都往下身涌去，湿润的后穴更是充溢着空虚与痒意。

 

“黑羽快斗……”工藤被这舒爽的舔弄刺激得眼角溢出了泪，而后穴的空虚感此刻更加明显地在内心鼓噪着，“你到底进不进来——操我……”

 

黑羽就着工藤屈起膝的长腿施力将其抬起，分开。

 

“自己抱好。”他这么说着，拽过工藤的小臂让他抱住自己折起的腿，泥泞的下身大敞于黑羽眼底。

 

湛蓝眼眸中翻涌着欲潮，昂扬的硬挺毫不留情地戗入高热湿润的甬道。

 

工藤眼底含着泪直晃晃地睐着黑羽。太大、太深了……正面进入的姿势不会出现被肏得太重就跪不住的情况，而且，这个姿势比起后入式更具视觉冲击性。

 

工藤整个人都完完全全地笼罩在黑羽的阴影之下，出神地望着他精瘦的有硬实腹肌的腰身，汗水溯着他瘦削的棱角分明的下颔滑下，格外性感惑人。

 

黑羽勃发的阴茎在工藤幽深紧致的甬道中挞伐征讨着，穴口甚至打磨起了碎小的泡沫。

 

恍惚间，工藤觉得自己的初夜是游船夜航。他是那艘夜行的游船，而黑羽是汹涌的浪潮，凶猛地拍打撞击着他的同时又安抚亲吻着，摇摇晃晃，浮浮沉沉，随波逐流。海浪往哪儿去，他就漂流到哪儿。

 

黑羽俯身啄吻着身下人的小巧的下巴尖。工藤脸上细小的绒毛镀上了暖黄的柔光，附着的薄汗也顺势染上了情色的微芒。

 

黑羽抬起左膝盖侧压着工藤费力抱着的右腿，解放了他的右手，引导着他僵硬的手颤抖着去摸那一片狼藉的湿润黏腻的交合处。触到的瞬间，他立即蜷缩起指尖，如同林间惊惶的小鹿，躲闪着眼眸。

 

“新一，别怕，你往下看看……”

 

黑羽诱哄着工藤垂眼看两人的连结处。工藤迷迷糊糊地喘息着向下身望去，白皙的指尖搭在穴口，视觉上很是粗壮的那根暗色的性器往复抽插着，一下一下，鞭挞着，在臀间反复消失又出现。

 

这么直接地看着自己被肏……工藤的脸颊愈发的烫，腰臀起伏扭动着，后穴不听使唤地战栗着收紧。

 

黑羽加速抽送耸动着下身，阴囊撞击臀肉时发出令人面红耳赤的啪啪的拍打声。他撩开工藤汗湿的额发，吻上颤动着的眼睫。

 

“你怎么这么乖啊……”他叹息般地低喃，叼住了身下人柔软的唇瓣。

 

抱着大腿任由自己肏。退出时内壁恋恋不舍地吸附挽留着，插入时软肉又乖巧地分开，然后在没入甬道后紧紧缠绕吸吮着。

 

怎么能这么乖呢……黑羽的鼻头有些发酸。

 

“唔……”工藤的眼睛紧闭，脖颈绷着，一副不敢大口喘气的模样，“喜、喜欢你……”

 

黑羽的下眼睑有水珠滑落，滴在工藤的脸颊上，咸涩的液体流入唇间。不知是汗水还是泪水。

 

黑羽俯身搂紧了明晃晃诉说着爱意的恋人，像只不知餍足的狼崽，下身变本加厉地顶弄着。他拽过工藤的手，掌心贴着掌心，掰开指缝，把每根指头都分别插入其中。工藤的双腿没了小臂的拉扯，瞬间便瘫软下去，大敞着分开。他用尽全身力气似的，抬起颤抖的双腿缠上身上耕耘着的恋人的腰身，呜咽着夹紧了后穴，感受欲死的快感。

 

“新一，一起……好不好？”黑羽的脑袋埋入工藤汗湿的肩颈，又吮出几抹绯痕。

 

黑羽和工藤胸膛熨帖，彼此的心跳清晰可闻，剧烈而有力的跳动着。下身抵死缠绵，汁液飞溅，耳畔尽是水声。高潮时濒死般的快意席卷四肢百骸，他们气喘吁吁地拥吻着，在欲海中浮浮沉沉。泪水与汗水模糊了两人的视线，蒸腾的朦胧中只见得对方翻涌着情欲与爱意的眼眸。

 

工藤蜷在黑羽炽热的怀抱里，世界寂静又浩大。

 

 

 

 

“你……出去……”工藤虚弱无力地抬眼瞅着把自己搞得精疲力竭的罪魁祸首。

 

现行犯本人撑着身子狡黠地笑着，小虎牙在眼前一晃一晃的。“再插一会儿嘛，新ちゃん的里面太暖和了，舍不得出去——”

 

工藤眼尾泛红地瞪着他，却把腿分开了些，默许了他的动作。

 

“那你别乱动——我真的没力气了……”

 

“はい♡”

 

 

 

 

黑羽扯下安全套下床把它打了个结扔进垃圾桶里后，顺手摁亮了手机。锁定的屏幕上是白马一段时间以前传过来的简讯：

 

“恭喜黑羽君过上性福生活。”

 

 

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Q：为什么黑羽不在自己的桌上或者自己床边的楼梯上逗鸽子，而要在服部和白马床间的楼梯上逗鸽子？  
> A：其实我也不知道……大概是坐在那里一抬头就能看到工藤的背影？还有应该就是不想弄脏自己的楼梯吧？
> 
> Q：为什么白马和服部两个思维缜密的侦探去图书馆通宵做大作业却忘带电脑充电器？  
> A：剧情需要……让快新的初夜更刺激一点。
> 
>  
> 
> 其实这个大学设定是建立在我脑洞构思的一个狗血失忆+伪替身的设定下……简而言之就是快斗失忆，快新初遇后新一咬定快斗是基德，但是快斗不知道自己是基德于是一直否认。长久的相处中快新暗生情愫。新一在心里一直是把快斗和基德画等号的，但隐隐意识到快斗可能忘记了怪盗时期的那些事情。而快斗始终认为新一是把自己当成基德的替身，但还是满心满眼都爱着新一……就是这么一个狗血的自己爽一下的故事。写了几段，但不知道啥时候能写出来。
> 
> 建立在这个背景下，所以过程中有些地方看起来有点感伤（真的有吗？）……
> 
>  
> 
> 我由衷地感谢那支笔，快新初遇是因为它，初夜也是因为它……
> 
>  


End file.
